Mech Mice Academy
Mech Mice Academy is a first person shooter multiplayer version of Mech Mice, based on the academy chapter in Mech Mice Genesis Strike. It was first announced on December 18, 2013 and the alpha test was released on December 20, 2013. It received a very positive and enthusiastic reaction. Currently, Mech Mice Academy has one map, based in Blackwall Burrow. Trivia and Tactics *The Academy is based on Mech Mice Genesis Strike. *The map is based in Blackwall Burrow. *Lava Boxes and Purple Cactus are placed all over the map. Shooting one will cause it to explode, and will immediately kill any player directly beside it, or blow away anyone near it. *By jumping atop a Lava Box or Purple Cactus and shooting at it stimutaneously, you can actually reach great height for a brief moment, allowing you a temporary height advantage. *A broken Betsay is placed in the middle of the map. *Hyper Hippo Productions employees will have a Treasure Token symbol beside their username, along with their text marked in blue. *If you use the aim at the hill, you can see two Spy Bugs spying on the area. They remain passive and does not affect the gameplay. *Pressing the Esc key will automatically kill yourself. This is particularly useful when you want to spawn at a certain spot. *When you spawn, a blue aura will surround you and prevent you from being immediately shot for 3 seconds. *All players play as a white, purple, blue, red or green Commander Unit, the colors being chosen at random. *Falling into a stream will kill yourself. Other players will not gain a point from this, nor do you. *Holes in the ground a commonly places around the map, players often fall into them to prevent other players from shooting them. *All usernames are pre-generated, you must choose from two pre-selected names to form a call name. *The highest known amount of points to be ever scored was 140 points from a player known as Turbo Beast. *Beside a stream on the side of the map, there is a little-known rickety bridge that players can use that brings them to a small, disclosed spot that has a high view of the entire area. Players can also keep going up to reach a plateau with two Lava Boxes, with a hole in the ground that allows the player to either fall in or other players to shoot from the hole. To the left of the plateau, there is a small cave-like area which, like the other two areas, allows a high and unobstructed view of the map, though this one has a jumping point where other players can use to reach the area. *A common tactic used by more skilled players is to score a large amount of points, at least five points ahead of the second player on the score board, and use the Esc key or the stream to kill themselves and not press the Respawn key until the end of the match. Is often used when about 1 minute remains in the game. *A Hyper Hippo employee has hinted that Mechs may be a future feature of the game. *It is possible to walk on the sharp stick fences and cactus. *Currently, Mech Mice Academy is winter themed, with snow fall around the map. *Over 6,454 matches have been played. *Players have been knocked out over 49,063 times. *Over 138,521 points have been earned. Gallery LavaBoxes.png|A Lava Box as it appears in-game. Leaderboard.png|The Score Board. LoadingScreen.png|The loading screen. MechBroken.png|A broken Mech in-game. DarkTurboScore.png|Hyper Hippo Productions employees with the Treasure Token symbol beside their name. Screenshot (177).png|Spy Bugs that can be viewed on hills. Screenshot (178).png|A "dead" player. 140pointsTurboBeastMMA.png|The highest score ever recorded, 140, by Turbo Beast. Videos MM Academy - Vlog 2 Mech Mice|A vlog about the making of Mech Mice Academy. Category:Modes Category:Pages Under Construction Category:Games Category:Hyper Hippo Game